


Free To Go

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discovery is made by the Stormcage that could make or break her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking free

Footsteps. She could heard them. Approximately 4…no 5 guards walking towards her cell. The bang of the heavy boots against solid concrete floors. Shit. River stood quickly and pressed herself against the bars of her cell, looking either way to see which they were coming from. 

 

This didn't happen often, guards marching towards a prisoners. She was panicking now a hand going over her barley-there-bump. "They've found out…" she mumbled quietly to herself and started searching for her vortex manipulator no such luck. Her cell door slid open and armed guards faced her. "Ms Song. Come with us." The two end guards grab her forcibly by the arms and drag her from her cell. She doesn't fight, knowing it will do her no good. They sit her in an empty room on a hard backed metal chair and leave.

River sigh and rests her elbows on her knees, her hands going to her hair. "Doctor…" she sighs to herself, wishing the only man who could save her from this mess, was here. He didn't know about the baby. She couldn't tell him. She didn't know herself until a few weeks ago. Yet she already had a bump that was growing quickly. She's researched TimeLord pregnancies and found out the gestation was only 5 months. 

She was snapped out of her daydream as a woman entered the room and sat down on a chair opposite her. "We scan all our prisoners" the woman before her starts to speak "we scan you and find out you're carrying twin TimeLords. And didn't inform us" twins…I'm having twins…River's mind races and she looks up at the woman. She looks so much like her mother short ginger hair, green eyes but unlike her mother the woman is curvier. A slightly bigger build and not as tall. "twins…?" River chokes out , her voice sounding like she's gasping for breath. The woman smiles and crosses her legs "Yes. Twins. We know you break out multiple times Ms Song and now we have to grant you parole because we cannot let a pregnant woman stay in our prison" the woman bites the inside of her lip. "River Song, you're free to go" 

She stands and walks away, leaving the door open and the vortex manipulator on the table. River stands shakily and looks around her. She grabs the vortex manipulator and punches in the coordinates, landing swiftly in the TARDIS control room "Hello Sweetie…"


	2. Buns in the oven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River tries to figure out how to tell her husband about the two little spoilers

"Hello sweetie"  
The Doctor spun around on the spot, a massive smile gracing his face as he saw her. He quickly moves to her and takes her into his arms, spinning her around with boy-like laugh. Gods how he had missed her. They never knew when they would see each other next and where they were in each others timelines but he couldn't stop his smile as he places her down and gently captured her lips with his. His hands gently on her waist as he pulled her close.  
River gasped as he scooped her up and span her, a small giggle escaping from her lips. She really wasn't expecting the kiss that followed though, it was passionate and full of love and longing. Her hands cupped his cheeks as her eyes fluttered shut. 

They pulled apart shortly and he smiled brightly as he looked into her emerald green eyes "I've missed you…" he breathes out his hand moving to push soft curls from her face. River smiled back and pressed another soft kiss to his lips "I missed you too, my love" she pauses to take a breath. "Now…where are we?" She moves out of his hold and pulls her diary out of her jacket pocket flicking through the pages. The Doctor does the same, out of his own jacket though. "Right" He starts "have you done Area 52" River nods her head, thankful that she has met a Doctor that she has actually slept with! "What about Manhattan?" He carries on and Rivers face drops. Manhattan. The lost of her parents. "Yes…" she softly says to him. And he closes his diary, taking her in his arms and pressing kisses to her curls. River closes her journal and tucks it back into her jacket, curling into her husbands arms. She was glad her small belly was hidden by her t-shirt. 

That night he held her as they slept. She would tell him, it just wasn't the right time to yet. She had no idea how he would react. She couldn't sleep due to over thinking, instead she took to watching him, he barely ever slept but he always made the effort to join her in bed when she stayed on the TARDIS. She smiled softly and traced the gentle lines that were etched onto his face. Tomorrow would be 3 months pregnant. 2 more until the birth of their children. She had to tell him soon. 

Morning soon came and River could be heard from the bathroom singing in the shower and, of course, she was singing something from an Earth musical that her mother and father had taken her to a few years back. The Doctor climbed out of bed as River turned off the shower, singing the last notes of Tell Me It's Not True from Blood Brothers. He ran a hand through his floppy hair and stretched out his long limbs, he jumped up ready for the day after pulling on his boots and jacket he then began to search for his missing bowtie he smiled as he saw his wife wrapped in a TARDIS blue towel holding up the missing piece of clothing. River walked to him and with her towel safety secured tied the bowtie for her husband before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I have something to tell you" River smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. The Doctor's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at her "I'm all ears Song!" He gave her a little salute as he spoke. River laughed and sorted his collar "Well…you remember that lovely night we spent on the beach on Apalapchia?" The Doctor nods, recalling them sunbathing until the stars appeared then making love on the beach after stargazing for hours. "Well…that night was the night we conceived a child…" River clears her throat nervously as The Doctor's mouth moves like a fish's, he moves a hand to rest over her baby bump "you're pregnant?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really like self-conscious about this fic. Could you please tell me if you like it or…you think I should just completely stop?


	3. The Doctor's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What The Doctor thinks of the new arrivals.

River stares down at his hand, not saying a word. The Doctor's hand is flat across the contours of her stomach, revelling in the feel of the tiny life growing.

"There's a baby in there…?" River nods "Our baby…?" He looks up at her amazed that this is even possible. "I'm going to be a daddy?" River looks into his eyes and half smiles "Yeah you're going to be a daddy, sweetie" she places her small hand over his and he kisses her softly and passionately before he cups her cheeks with both hands and pecks her face in kisses "We're going to have a baby!" He announces loudly as he smiles brightly "a little me and you with your hair and my eyes, but not my chin. No. Couldn't let my poor girl have my chin." He kneels down and presses an ear to her stomach, River runs her fingers through his hair relived that he was happy about this. "Doctor…TimeLord pregnancies only last 5 months…I'm gone 3 now…" she smiles nervously at him as he can't stop stroking her barely-there-bump. 

The Doctor smiled "2 more and we're gonna have a baby River!" He stares at her for a moment before pulling her in for a long deep kiss, one hand palming her stomach. River giggles against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulls away suddenly "we have to go and tell Amy and Rory! They're gonna be grandparents!" Rivers eyes go wide "Amy is gonna kill me for making her a grandmother this young!" She starts to laugh "Yes, let's go and tell her! I want to see her face when she sees my stomach"

2 hours later, a lot of flicking of the brakes and a passionate make-out session they finally arrive at an earlier Amy and Rory's house. River stands outside the front door, shuffling between feet nervously as she knocks gently.  
"Hold ya horses! I'm coming! I'm coming!" A Scottish voice bellows from inside as she door swings open. "Melody! Oh Melody!" Amy quickly pulls River into her arms, looking at her confused as she feels the bump press against her. "Melody Pond…are you pregnant?"  
"Yes…yes I am. 3 months to a little girl…" cough. "And another little girl…" River replies nervously as Amy places her hands on her daughters stomach with a wide grin "Twins?! Im gonna be a Nana to twins?!" She quickly pulls River inside and sits her in the kitchen as she begins to make cups of tea for the both, muttering on about baby scans and has she got a everything she needs, when is she due, has she picked out baby names and where will they be raised.


End file.
